Taruhan Terakhir
by Shiazen
Summary: Setiap perkataan harus ada pertanggung jawabannya. Taruhan ada untuk membuktikan perkataan siapa yang paling tepat. Summary kebagusan untuk isi fic yang aneh.


Ya ampun saya bikin fic gaje ini sebegai pelampiasan stres menjelang UAS. Sungguh istimewa… (?)

Seperti sebelumnya, yang benci hal-hal gaje nan aneh plus autis, segera pencet tombol back yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi kalau anda pecinta hal hal nista nan gila, pencetlah tombol down yang imut-imut itu untuk melanjutkan membaca. Wokee, pilihan ada di tangan anda! /nyengirkuda

* * *

><p>Hmm, semua orang tidak mau dituduh pencuri, kan? Dan bagaimana reaksi <em>mereka<em> jika _author_ super kece ini bertanya:

_**SIAPA YANG MENCURI DEATH NOTE RYUK?**_

.

.

**Taruhan Terakhir**

**By Shia Zen Keren Sekali (Maaf stress saya belum ilang)**

_Disclaimer: Demi seluruh isi kamarku yang berantakan, Death Note bukan punyaku! Ya ampun! Masih ga percaya! Demi kaus kutang robek adikku, sumpah bukan! (Oke, itu taruhan yang tak berharga.)_

_Warning: Pendek, gaje, aneh, AU, OOC, sedikit shou-ai seperti biasa, sinting, gila. Pokoknya jangan harap bisa pencet tombol back setelah baca sejauh ini 8D (jauh apanya!)_

.

.

"Bukan saya. Demi seluruh gula dan manisan yang ada di toko, saya tidak pernah mencuri_ Death Note _milik Ryuk_-san_(?)."

Itu taruhan L. Tapi tinggu dulu, L! Kau mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang bukan punyamu!

"Bukankah itu lebih beresiko?"

Eh?

"Jika seluruh gula dan manisan di toko hilang dari muka bumi ini, maka saya tidak bisa mengkonsumsi gula lagi."

Oh… Baiklah, kau menang. Bagaimana denganmu, Light?

.

"Tentu bukan aku! Demi wajahku yang mempesona! Bukan aku pencurinya!"

Oh, Light. Apakah taruhanmu tidak bisa lebih bagus sedikit?

.

Misa?

"Misa tidak mencurinya! Demi _Death Note_ milik Misa sendiri! Bukan Misa!"

Oke Misa, taruhanmu diterima. Tapi hebat sekali kau bisa bertaruh hal seperti itu di depan L!

"Eh? Ya ampun! Misa ganti taruhan! Demi semua baju Lolita Misa! Begitu bisa kan?"

Ya. Bisa. Tapi tatapan kaget L benar-benar sesuatu…

"Itu berarti jika Misa-san pencurinya, maka ia tidak mempunyai baju untuk dikenakan?" L melihat Misa dengan tatapan aneh khas pedo—err, detektif profesional maksud saya.

Ya ampun L! Bukankah menyita semua baju Light saja sudah cukup! Ups, _author_ kelepasan. Hehe maaf L…

.

Sebelum _author awesome_ ini dipenjarakan L, mari kita tanya yang lain saja. Mello?

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Jelas bukan aku pencurinya! Demi seluruh coklat yang ada di lemariku! Tidak, bukan aku!"

Kurang meyakinkan.

"Apa? Baiklah! Demi semua coklat yang ada di lemari maupun laci mejaku! Bukan aku!"

Umm, masih kurang.

"Oh, _fine_! Demi semua coklat yang ada di lemari, laci meja, kolong kasur, kulkas, dan kamar mandi juga!"

Yah, kurasa masih ada satu yang terlewat.

"Agh! Baik! Yang kusembunyikan di bawah _Playstation_ Matt juga kupertaruhkan! Cukup?"

Nah, itu lebih dari cukup.

.

Matt?

"Apa? Jelas kan bukan aku pencurinya? Sudah tiga kali dua puluh empat jam aku bermain game dan tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali untuk mencuri benda itu!"

Perkataan saja tidak cukup Matt…

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, demi _CD games Barbie_ yang belum aku tamatkan!"

_Huh_?

"_Hey_, aku tidak mau kehilangan permainan yang belum aku tamatkan, kau tahu?"

Bukan itu… Kenapa _BARBIE_?

"Oh itu… Karena _Barbie_ yang berambut blonde selalu mengobati perasaan rinduku jika Mello pergi."

Sunyi.

.

Oh, oke. Bagaimana dengan… Near?

"…"

_Hello_? Near?

"Bukan saya pencurinya."  
>Dan…<p>

"Demi mainan_ Bumble Bee, Jazz, Megatron, Optimus Prime_—"

Oke Near, kau lulus.

.

Semua wajah-wajah mencurigakan telah diinterogasi—ada yang kurang?

Bagaimana dengan sang pemilik _Death Note_ itu sendiri, Ryuk?

.

"Untuk apa aku mencuri _Death Note_ku sendiri? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Ow, _it hurts babe_ (?)… Tapi tak ada yang abadi—uh, koreksi—tak ada yang tak mungkin, ingat?

"Yang benar saja! Jelas bukan aku kan? Tak ada yang perlu kupertaruhkan!"

Kau yakin?

"Oke! Demi kedua _Death Note_ yang ku kantongi! Bukan aku yang…"

Nah!

.

Jadi para pembaca, berakhirlah cerita konyol ini dengan segala interogasi tak berguna yang pada ujungnya ternyata sang pemilik yang mencuri _Death Note_nya.

.

"Itu berarti aku harus kehilangan _Death Note_ku?"

Ya, berikan keduanya pada pemiliknya.

"Aku?"

Ya.

"…"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Oh, maaf nyampah. Fic ini sudah ada di draft saya lama sekali dan baru sempat saya selesaikan hehe. Sekali lagi, maaf telah membuang waktu berharga anda untuk membaca fanfic aneh bin ajaib(?) ini. Dan sudikah anda memencet tombol review yang mempesona itu? plak


End file.
